


余烬【罗莱|银英】

by lisasn33



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, 罗莱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisasn33/pseuds/lisasn33
Summary: 这是一条每个选项都选错的世界线。最终会是BE的结局文中的人物扭曲（OOC）故事分叉从乌鲁瓦西事件开始。警告：在乌鲁瓦西事件之前，莱已经喝过失身酒了，所以会有这次事件提及。但是仍然如警告所说的，会出现很大的人物扭曲，请谨慎进入观看。
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/ Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

余烬-第一章

金发皇帝从沉重的睡梦中醒过来，他的身体仍然有些沉重，随着起身的动作，酸软向苏醒过来的四肢蔓延过去。莱因哈特对迟钝的倦意并不陌生，近来高烧褪去之后，即便精神恢复了，身体仍然会感到疲乏。

室内的主灯是熄灭的，小小的夜灯在睡袍下摆掠过时缓缓亮了起来，像洞穴里的火焰。暖色的光晕落在皇帝丰盈的金发上，浅浅波动着的金色波浪衬着如雪白肤，仿佛绕着胧月起伏的薄云。

舷窗外，银白色的虚空女王安静地航行在宇宙间，光晕绕在伯伦希尔四周，跟随者她的舰队排列成密集的阵列，新帝国的章纹印落在冷灰的战舰上。

莱因哈特好看的眉毛轻轻蹙起，白皙的手指划过透明的舷窗后，轻轻捏了起来。  
——乌鲁瓦西人工湖上交战的火焰，高密度镭射交错的蓝光，伯伦希尔离港前被牵制而激起的空气漩涡，自高空降下的列队战舰，在视线模糊前的画面一幕幕跳入脑海中，年轻的皇帝在瞬间便有了推测和判断。

“后悔”时常刺穿金发年轻人的内心，并在其一生中反复徘徊，但莱因哈特所有关于“后悔”的情感都集中在被血染红的秃鹰之城，即便现在也一样，对于自己过去做出的决断，他连一丝遗憾都吝啬给予。

——与其惋惜去年的葡萄酒不好喝，不如好好研究今年所种的葡萄品种。他曾经这样回答过罗严塔尔。

仿佛要回应年轻皇帝回忆的思绪，隐藏在昏暗的灯光里的自动舱门忽然消无声息地滑开了。

“我的皇帝啊——”

男子低沉的声音如咏叹调般动听，只是深沉的沙哑声中带着不安定的震颤，甚至有种通过微凉的空气碰到皮肤的错觉。

金发皇帝下意识地微扬起白皙的脖颈，他转身的动作从容不迫，单薄昏暗的房间在那瞬间仿佛成为了王座。

黑发的元帅正站在阴影里，高大的身躯几乎被暗影吞没，唯有一对举世无双的金银双瞳涌动着不安分的光泽，他看向皇帝，直直射过去的目光像极了悬崖上狩猎的猛鹫。

臣下肆意的目光无疑是对皇帝威严大不敬的冒犯，但短暂的停顿后，罗严塔尔踏出黑暗，修长的双腿迈出几步后，他恭敬地单膝跪在主君面前。

“臣下来迟，竟让吾皇陷入危险，实在罪该万死。”收敛了目光，跪在金发皇帝面前的元帅仍然像极了忠臣的模样，“一部分人是受了旧费沙残余势力的钱财收买，另一部分是原本就潜入的地球教奸细，臣已将之诛灭。”

“缪拉和鲁兹怎么样了？”

皇帝的声音冰冷，苍冰色的眼眸中凝结着寒气。

“缪拉的伤势无大碍，鲁兹虽然还未恢复意识，但一个小时前已经脱离了生命危险。请陛下宽心，臣已妥善安排。”

“德利兹呢？“

“舰长仍然在留在伯伦希尔上。”

罗严塔尔似乎略带着无奈地叹了口气，他的舰队控制了虚空女王，但他不可能随意使用伯伦希尔的权限，她最高的权限只属于皇帝。不得已的情况下，让女王与她的主人分离有些令人遗憾，不过把金发皇帝抢夺到托里斯坦上来，不也正符合自己一贯的想法吗？

莱因哈特压紧了秀丽的嘴唇，金色的长发随着他的呼吸轻轻起伏，好像要将笼在背后的星辰微光也吸入其中。

“罗严塔尔！”

皇帝的压抑着的声调提高了，金发的年轻人也并非能完全用理性和冷静压抑被背叛的愤怒。

“为什么？”

皇帝的愤怒一瞬间在冰冷的室内激起一道金色的火光，点燃的战栗顺着火光窜上叛臣的背脊,罗严塔尔顿时感到喉咙无比干渴，鼓动的心脏让他连声音都透着沙哑的不稳。

“我的皇帝啊。”罗严塔尔抬起头，他的唇角露出了些许笑意，那是一种莱因哈特并不陌生的笑意，但在这种情况下却显得十分诡异——曾经这位智勇双全的名将为金发霸主赢取胜利并得到褒奖时，便会露出如此笑容。

“三年前，您还记得曾经对我说过的话吗？”

皇帝的动作一顿，纤长睫毛下苍色眼中的蓝色火焰竟稍稍低了下去，他未意识到时，白皙的手指按住了藏在衣服里的银色坠子。

“就算我说过那样的话，你向朕挑战，竟要用如此手段吗！”

“我的皇帝渴望一个强大的对手。”罗严塔尔异色的双目在昏暗中沉静地燃烧着，“若我照着您的期望掀起反旗，恐怕您目光所及的，这些跟随着陛下的士兵就要陷入无妄之灾里了，难道这是我的皇帝所期待的吗？”

“你！”

这分明是叛臣扭曲的借口，但金发皇帝竟一时找不到斥责之词，他瞪着罗严塔尔，白皙的皮肤因怒气而染上了嫣红。

“事到如今，臣自然不会求吾皇饶恕臣的过错。”

黑发的元帅站起身来，他高大的身躯和厚重的斗篷瞬间遮蔽了金发皇帝身上的微光。

罗严塔尔走上前时，他们的目光碰撞，莱因哈特并没有后退。即便他身后就是舷窗，但金发皇帝确实没有退意——这到底是身为皇帝的高傲，或者是一种在叛臣面前不甘示弱的少年心态，罗严塔尔也无法判断。

——他还不明白吧。

反叛的臣下无法控制心中的战鼓，他逼近金色的微光时，年轻皇帝的一只手紧紧地按在胸口。听说人在最后的时刻总会留恋最珍视的事物，哪怕会激起暗杀者的妄想和兴致。

“我的皇帝啊，您认为臣要伤害你吗？”

银黑的军服几乎要贴到皇帝柔软的白色睡袍上，罗亚塔尔故意留了一些间隙。

皇帝苍色的眼眸仍然高傲，只是掺杂着不确定的神色。

“我的皇帝啊，这是你的错——”

黑发军人宽大的双手“啪”地一声按在透明的舷窗上，他的双臂将金发皇帝困在一个狭小的空间中，莱因哈特过长的金发掠过他的手背。

“为什么，要坠入到我的双手可以碰触之处呢——”

“你——”

落在耳畔的灼热呼吸让莱因哈特一颤，而罗严塔尔的动作比他更快，意图攻击的白皙手腕被扣住，反剪在背后，连带着裹在单薄睡袍里的纤腰也被拉着撞进了怀抱中。

“你要做什么！”

被扣在背后的双手就算高烧后也超过女子的力量，用上一些力气捉住猎物后，血脉愈发张狂地跳动起来。按住莱因哈特显得单薄的身体时，罗严塔尔无可避免地想到了无数次在台下仰望着主君的情形——闪耀着光芒的金发皇帝，可将他困在怀里后，却发现比自己小九岁的金发年轻人其实并没有看上去那么强健，比起青年反而更像少年，又或者因为频发的高烧，他纤细得如青涩柔韧的蔷薇花枝。

罗严塔尔低下头，肆意吻住了对方的嘴唇。

年轻皇帝明显僵住了，纤长的睫毛下，罗严塔尔看到他如幼鹿般诧异地睁大了眼眸。

是真的没有料到吧，接吻的时候甚至连咬人都不会，嘴唇也比想象中要柔软。

等到想要反击时，一只手掌就可以把优美的下颚完全扣住，花瓣般的嘴唇被乘机撬开，舌尖也被叛臣勾住，罗严塔尔闭上双目，尽情地吮吻翻腾着不知所措地小巧舌尖，他嗅到酒的香气浸染过来。

想必今夜，美酒的香气会更浓郁吧，带着恶劣的想法，黑发元帅怜惜般地放开了初次绽放的蔷薇花。

莱因哈特被吻得喘不上气，久违空气灌入他的肺部，锐利的眼神虽是恶狠狠的，却也无法完全掩盖不知所措。

“真是可爱，难道您从未如此防备过吗？”罗严塔尔苦笑着，想吻那美丽丰饶的金发，却被年轻皇帝偏头躲过了。

如此想来，似乎连眼线所报告的信息都令人觉得不可思议。

“罗严塔尔！”皇帝的嘴唇轻颤，半天才蹦出一句：“这无耻的事情——”

“臣曾经听说过一个流言。”想到安插在费沙的眼线传来的信息，罗严塔尔一把扯下裹着皇帝身躯的睡袍腰带，主君纤细修长的双手被他强硬地反绑在后背，白皙的胸口和修长的大腿也在挣扎间从松垮的睡袍间露出。

连带着银色的吊坠明晃晃地滑落到白皙的胸脯上，隔在两人间。

“在刺客袭击您的那一天，一位女性留宿在了您在大本营的套房内，隔日早晨才离开，这可是事实呢？”

年轻的主君顿时止住了话语，剧烈的挣扎也忽然变得微弱，他颤动的睫毛就如过度纤细的丝线——就算是因过度的酒精削弱了意志力而失控，但并非是出于爱情，反而是在深陷绝望和罪疚下，转向肉体上的慰藉。或许在许多人看来是平常之事，但对于在精神上极度纯净的皇帝来说，却完全个人道德以下的行为。  
——那么又如何指责罗严塔尔，在短短一瞬间，这样的想法实在超出了莱因哈特理解的范畴。

“看来是真的了。”罗严塔尔惋惜地叹了口气，半掩在双目下的怜惜之意被意想不到的怒气所掩盖，“那么，您能明白臣下的心意吗？”

“住口！不是那样的——”

“哦，那是如何？”

金发的皇帝下意识地微微摇晃着金色的长发，波浪般的微光比星光更惹人怜爱，他本来不必被罗严塔尔的话语引导，可惜他在战场如何骁勇善战，在私人情感上也如何无知。

叛臣好看的嘴唇中发出讽刺又动听的语调。

“我的皇帝啊，臣为你的霸业出生入死，手染鲜血，到头来，您不仅不肯赐我应得的奖赏，却将所臣应得的随意给予他人，真是令臣心寒啊！”

叹息般的说着，主君白皙的眼角下染上了怒气的薄红，苍色的眼眸里却不似被冒犯的愤怒，反而是无措的猜疑。

——难道是因为根本不懂自己指的是什么吗？

简直要被这样的猜想给逗乐了，罗严塔尔不禁笑了起来，他彻底扯开了遮蔽着皇帝白皙皮肤的柔软睡袍，微颤的皮肤上仿佛有酒的气息。

“倒不如让我夺了您的身子，若我的皇帝喜欢玫瑰，无论几千万朵，臣随后奉上便是了。”

他轻声补充到，于是强硬的托着主君的后颈，在震惊有不安的目光中，轻柔的吻落在了皇帝的金发上。

————————

在新领土的日子，罗严塔尔曾经想过很多假设。

如果没有遇到过米达麦亚，说不定很早就在战场上死亡了。就算活下来，恐怕也会沉入无意义的战斗、无节制的美酒和贴过来的女子中，最后仍然可能会死在某个边远行星吧，顶多延长一些无益的寿命罢了。

那么如果没有跟随莱因哈特呢？那他无法救自己的好友，在米达麦亚被杀后，或许死在向大贵族报复的过程中，或许大仇得报，却因为失去珍贵的友情而重复第一种命运吧。

但是他的确遇见并跟随了这位光华万丈的金发年轻人。一把锋利无比的宝剑，即便是为之死亡，也是心甘情愿，满腔热血。

但当这把剑砍断了腐朽的大树，建立了新的秩序，又要如何延续下去呢？被剑所驱使，沉醉在剑的光辉下的人，也注定要与剑一同消亡吧！

毕竟自己不像友人，仍然有生存下去的智慧，既然如此，延后到四十年或者五十年后的死亡，和当下的死亡又有什么区别呢？

率领的战舰落在乌鲁瓦西时，他所念想的仅有金发主君的安全，但当金发主君近在咫尺时，比战场上还令人战栗的激流便狠狠地撞击在胸腔里。

为什么不做？为什么不能拥有？

一辈子勤勤恳恳的忠君之臣，与此刻沉醉于金色的美酒中，又如何能相比？

喘息声在安静的室内微微发抖，星辰的微光下，如玉石雕刻的白皙长腿吸纳了光泽，在厚重的黑披风上无助地轻晃。

黑发的叛臣特地半跪了下来，他挺直了背脊，虚弱的主君被迫骑在他肩上，挂在他肩膀上的长腿下压着元帅的肩章，另一边却被卸了力道，虚虚地垂下地面，仅有圆润的粉色趾尖时不时插过地毯，罗严塔尔亲吻着双腿间白色的柔软布料，羞涩的器官还藏在下面，但逗弄的举动足以让青涩的主君浑身轻颤。

和那一次喝醉到断片的情况完全不同，皇帝抖着肩膀，尽力想压抑陌生又强烈的感官。他被绑着双手靠在舷窗上，垂落在白皙胸脯上的金发轻晃着，银色的坠子擦过他的乳尖，而背后是一望无际的星辰大海。

比起会勾着脖颈凑过来的丰腴女子们，主君的身体反而显得轻瘦，被固定住的纤瘦腰身很容易便可以环绕住。亲吻吮吸时，罗严塔尔抬头看向美丽的猎物。

罗严塔尔毋庸置疑是一位技巧高超的好情人，耐心十足，又存了心思要疼惜，他知道如何讨好掌心下稚嫩的猎物，想必无人曾教过金发年轻人此事，于是只能在那些轻咬舔弄下绷紧了足尖。

“呜——”

潮水冲撞上来时，皇帝的声音被强制地压在喉间。

“啊，打湿了。”

手指按在被主君自己弄湿的白色布料上，叛臣故意用感叹般的说道，他的湿热的舌头卷过那处，隔着湿透的布料尝到了皇帝的味道。

皇帝的怒气暂时落入了一片空白中，苍色的眼眸满是水气，凌厉的视线此刻竟是一片茫然。

“会冷吗？”

罗严塔尔宛如一位贴心的情人，他确实也如此，他起身后退，被他放在肩上的皇帝向后倒去，轻柔地坠入了叛臣的手臂间。

室内依旧是昏暗的，隐藏在床头的夜灯柔和而微弱，在罗严塔尔把莱因哈特抱上床时徐徐变亮了少许。

“嘴唇都被您咬出血了，学着叫出来吧。”

疼惜般的吻过惨遭蹂躏的下唇，这一次皇帝学会咬人了，血的气味蔓延在两人的口腔中。

唇上不足为道的些微疼痛，却因为苍冰色眼眸恼怒的视线而变得热辣。罗严塔尔无奈的笑了笑，掌心抚过缱绻流动的金发。

绚丽的金色长发半掩着如雪的胸脯，几缕落在粉色的挺翘乳尖上，一看便是未被品尝过的稚嫩模样，立在微凉的空气中，十分可人。

罗严塔尔轻柔地拨开金发时，银色的吊坠露了出来，主君倔强的眼神忽然变得慌张。

“您在害怕吗？”罗严塔尔故意没有碰那吊坠，只是挑起吊坠旁的金色发梢，轻轻将吻落下。

“罗严塔尔！”花瓣一般美丽的嘴唇终于肯叫出叛臣的姓名了，莱因哈特偏开视线，水苍玉般的眼眸狠狠地闭起，他好听的声音顿时又如在王座上了，“住手吧——”

“我的皇帝啊，如果臣现在住手，你又打算如何处置臣呢？”

罗严塔尔说着，便真的停了手，他温柔地将主君脸颊旁的金发别到耳后，柔声问道。

莱因哈特不可置信睁开眼，叛臣的双目落在他瞳孔里，最终，他发现自己无法回答这个问题。

“您看，我已经回不了头了，不是吗？”

罗严塔尔忍不住，释然般地大笑了起来。

何况为何要回头，不如就此溺闭于美梦中吧。

“啊……！”

乳尖被湿热的口腔含住，金发皇帝缩起身子，罗严塔尔的动作不再带着耐心的挑逗，而是火热的舔舐，急切的轻咬，他的手掌伸入皇帝紧紧闭着的双腿间，强硬地挤了进去。

“放心吧，您可以带着这个。”

罗严塔尔随手将那吊坠拨开，银色的金属擦过被吮吸得红肿的乳尖，皇帝呜咽一声，随即咬住了下唇。

罗严塔尔却不允许他如此不听谏言，他强硬的拉开了白皙修长的双腿，湿润的内裤被扯下，昏暗的灯光下，方才吐出过玉露的秀气玉芽露了出来。

莱因哈特的体毛很少，在私密处仅有很浅淡稀疏的金色绒毛，他全身的力量都用在试图绷紧双腿上，口中的力道自然松了不少。

被再次含入口中时，皇帝发出压抑的呜咽，下体强烈的感官比先前隔着布料更加明显，小小的呜咽声随着舌尖的直接逗弄，没多久就满溢出来。直白的刺激让第二次来得更快一些，金发年轻人一瞬间绷紧身体，白色的露水洒入滚烫的口腔中，接着又被叛臣的唇舌抹在后方的入口处。

被拉长后的高潮余韵再次虏获了皇帝，等他稍稍回复意识时，陌生的入侵让他浑身发颤。

“……什么，不要！”

“我的皇帝啊，别怕……”

说着安慰的话，罗严塔尔解开了厚重的元帅披风。到目前为止，他仍然穿着银黑军服，就像融入黑暗一般。

他抱起莱因哈特，将白皙的身躯被放在黑色的披风上，金色的长发和如雪的肌肤更加明显了，在昏暗的室内就像玉石一般发出温润的微光。沾湿了后方的玉露有几滴蹭落在黑色披风上。

到了开拓的时候，透明的汗水浸湿了美丽的皮肤，无论罗严塔尔怎么安慰，年轻的皇帝都显得过分紧张，如果再用高潮让他放松，恐怕等会他就真的没力气能够承受了。

无奈罗严塔尔多年累积的经验和技巧太过丰富，手指拨弄着乳尖和下面，无论是纤细的腰腹和小巧的臀部都被唇舌一寸寸的抚慰，等到叛臣的器物真的挤进去后，皇帝的反抗已经太晚了——

花瓣般粉嫩的双唇再无法紧闭，好听的声音随着下身的动作被激荡出来，等到适应之后，抽插的动作又猛又快，近乎摧毁了年轻皇帝的意志。

未被抚慰的前端不知不觉立了起来，察觉到的叛臣取得胜利般地笑了起来，他捞起主君纤细的腰身，就着结合的姿势将他转了过去。

腿弯被强壮的手掌捏住，单薄的背部也贴到了穿着军服的胸膛上，强烈的摩擦让莱因哈特哭叫出声，他被悬空抱了起来，着力点都放在入侵到体内的硬挺器官上。

罗严塔尔竟这样抱着他下了床，那绞紧的入口让久负盛名的情场高手也头皮发麻，反而更加激起了冲劲，他像隐身在黑暗中的野兽一般抱着主君白皙的身子，走到房间的落地镜前。

在昏暗的微光中，镜中仅仅展露出的白色躯体，美丽的金发如浅浅的波浪，红肿的乳尖上有晶莹的水光，一直延伸到下腹上，粉色的玉芽在上下摇晃间羞涩地微抬起头，后方的黑暗撑开柔软的入口。

如此疯狂又甜美，罗严塔尔感叹着，他叼着莱因哈特汗湿的后颈，灼人的吐息一声声的唤着主君。

莱因哈特在摇晃中稍稍睁开眼，立刻被羞耻的景象弄得浑身颤抖，被打开的身体反而更加敏感，罗严塔尔故意将修长的双腿拉得更开，粘腻的腿根和花茎便清晰地被展现出来。

“不——呜……”

此时罗亚塔尔已经解开了主君被缚的双手，他冲撞的力气如此之大，莱因哈特被向前顶去，纤细的手臂堪堪抵在镜子上，金色的长发披在白皙光裸的肩头，无力地晃动着。后方承受的冲撞一阵一阵袭来，每一下都直直撞在敏感的顶点，他越是用力想推开，反而让入侵者有借力的地方。

温热的手掌伸过来，随着冲撞安抚起花茎来，无法承受洪水般的强烈刺激，年轻的金发皇帝被逼得哭叫出声，白色的花露一下淋在光滑的镜面上。

连带着后方入口一阵紧缩，罗严塔尔闷哼一声，却立刻没有释放，他托起对方高潮后酸软的身子，更加猛烈的抽插起来，莱因哈特已经没有力气再管住自己的声音了，甘甜动听的哭泣被逼出口腔，罗严塔尔情热更甚，仿佛浑身的血液都灌注到相结合的地方，终于他咬着主君纤细的后颈，叛臣侵略的气息瞬间灌进了主君的体内。

等到重新被抱回床上后，周身的粘腻像被温和的热水擦拭过，高热和寒冷交替袭来，莱因哈特的视线不知在何时已经沉重到模糊。黑发的元帅似乎脱下了衣服，气息浸染过来时，高热也从对方身上渗透过来，莱因哈特无意识地蜷起了身子。

罗严塔尔的吻掠过他额头，温暖渐渐包围过来，在他失去意识时，有一句模糊的耳语滑了过来。

但金发皇帝并没有听清楚。

TBC


	2. 余烬2

余烬2

“又是不明原因？”

罗严塔尔诧异地锁住眉头，随即异色的双瞳中扫过来的视线变得如同冰锥一般。  
随军医生的脸上浮现出显而易见的羞愧，头发半白的医生并没有辩解，只是艰难地点了点头。虽然医生们不同于忧心的将领和士兵，但他们对皇帝频繁低烧束手无策是一个事实，相比于他人的怒火，这个事实更加令医者难以忍受。

罗严塔尔克制地收回目光，挥了挥手让对方退下。

就任新领土总督的半年间，费沙方面曾多次传出“皇帝不明原因的频繁发烧”的消息。罗严塔尔本以为那大多数是出于某种目的而被夸大的流言。如今流言的内容落在他手中的医学报告上，一股难以言明的感受激起了埋在记忆中的景象。

莱因哈特在伊谢尔伦回廊战的关键期，确实曾经因为一再因发烧而倒下。当时罗严塔尔也确实有过莫名的猜测——莱因哈特健康年轻的肉体，是否无法负荷灵魂无限的欲求，而导致了这种情况。

这是毫无科学依据的猜测，称帝不过两年的金发主君明明还如此年轻啊。

细细地翻动着医疗报告，已经成为叛臣的黑发元帅罕见地深拧起眉。

“在海尼森召集一组可靠的医疗团队，先不要用新领土的人。”

他将命令亲自传给了驻守于海尼森的贝根格伦。

——————

一次空间跳跃之后，舰队进入了既定的星系，舷窗外的伯伦希尔仍然被白色的微光笼罩，显得十分安静。

罗严塔尔从指挥室回到藏着宇宙珍宝的房内时，金发皇帝已经重新回到了沉睡中。

室内仅留了点微光，晕染在柔软的金色长发上，纤细白皙的手腕搭在薄被外，莱因哈特的侧脸压在枕头里，他的呼吸很浅，但轻微的脉动足以激起柔和的金色微光，顺着波浪般的长发轻轻流动。

罗严塔尔放轻了脚步，照顾皇帝两天的红发小侍从已经被赶回了限制自由的房间，仅剩下在床头升起的自动椅，于是罗严塔尔坐了下来。

莱因哈特没有睁开眼睛。靠近了看，他白皙的脸颊生动许多，低烧带来的微红染在雪肤上，又牢牢地网住金发霸主的意识，让他看起来异常脆弱，像极了几个月前，他于园中颁布赦令时，与他相伴的白蔷薇。

罗亚塔尔伸手将一碰金发捞在手里，他不记得皇帝是什么时候开始留长发的，究竟是有意还是无意。回忆起来，他日日看着年轻人的头发逐渐环绕上白皙的脖颈，等到某一日，丰饶的金发落到肩上，随着飞扬的披风一起掠过眼前，竟像女子一般。令他无比焦躁但又不会让他感到厌烦。

三个月的时间，莱因哈特的头发更长了，罗严塔尔捧了一会，又将厚重的金丝拨到一旁——皇帝随着呼吸细微起伏着，天鹅般修长的白颈露了出来，银色的细链几乎要融在微光中。

有那么一瞬间，罗严塔尔想象他的牙齿刺入雪白的肌肤，舔舐鲜血的情景，但他勉强克制住了这古怪又疯狂的欲望。

就算已经做下了禽兽一般侵占对方这样无可挽回的事情，但方才的妄想也太过了，罗严塔尔苦笑地叹了口气。

但是，既然是犯下大罪抢夺到手掌中的战功，不就是为了随自己所想的去侵占吗？野蛮不堪的想法忽然悦动在叛臣黑色的右眼中，随即腐朽王朝贪婪的嘴脸浮现在他脑海中，他蓝色的左眼转而泛出悲凉的色彩。

到了这个时候，竟然才开始烦恼道德困境吗，也未免太虚伪了吧。罗严塔尔捏了捏眉间，嘴角上的苦笑更甚了。

皇帝，也曾面对过和我一样的困境吧，他想。

罗严塔尔的指腹轻轻掠过皇帝微热的脸颊，他凝视着年轻人无法设防的睡颜，又想起了暗杀事件的报告。

据费沙眼线传来的消息，他可以想见皇帝的消沉，毕竟他曾见过金发霸主在挚友的棺材前守候的无助模样。

——“你们也一样，如果具有打倒我的自信和觉悟，随时都可以向我挑战。”

主君秀丽嘴唇上的浅笑历历在目，热气顺着指节窜了上来，与当时一样的战栗再次穿透了罗严塔尔的神经网络。

再次睁开眼时，黑色和蓝色的眼瞳中终于混合成了一种愈发坚决的目光。

罗严塔尔站起身，他一边解开军服的衣领，短暂地离开了床边。

简单的洗漱后，他回到自己的床上。莱因哈特自然没有醒过来，退烧的药物通常伴随着助眠的作用，罗严塔尔动作轻巧地将蜷着的皇帝从床垫和枕头中捞出来，放入自己的手臂里。

莱因哈特的重量依旧比想象中更轻，起伏的金发落在胸膛上，柔软如冬蔷薇的花瓣。皇帝微热的额间抵在叛臣的脖子旁，或许是动作改变，莱因哈特在睡梦中稍蹙起眉，如少年人一般直白地表现出被打扰的不悦。

被皇帝的动作弄得不自觉地弯起嘴角，盘踞在心中的苦恼霎时被冲了去，罗严塔尔的大脑十分配合地产生一种昏沉沉的错觉，好似喝了酒。

他亲吻了皇帝金色的头顶，尝试性地合上了双眼。

——————————

再次睁开眼的时候，已经是第二个标准日的早晨了。在无日夜之分的战舰上，人造光仍然模拟着日光节律的变化，晨曦般的金色落在异色的双瞳中，罗严塔尔对眼前的情况并不惊讶。

他并没有在房间里留下可作为武器的物件，唯有供皇帝批示公文的一只钢笔，此时尖锐的笔尖堪堪抵在自己的喉咙上，只要再往前一寸，便可以刺穿叛臣的喉间。

“早安，我的皇帝。”

罗严塔尔说话时，笔尖险险地划过皮肤，使得叛臣的声音显得低沉。

金发皇帝轻咬着下唇，握着钢笔的白皙手腕被罗严塔尔抓在手掌里，两人僵持着的角力让黑色的钢笔悬着在空气中。

在怀里的人醒来的那一刻，罗严塔尔也醒了过来，这究竟是夜夜搂抱着女人练就起来的习惯，或是从生母的毒手中幸存下来的本能，罗亚塔尔自己也无从得知。

莱因哈特自然是愤怒的，居高临下的苍色的眼眸里凝结着冰的火焰，那总是注视着星辰的浅色火焰中，终于倒映出黑和蓝两种色泽。

——就算死，也该为剑而死。

罗严塔尔无法克制胸腔中的激流，就算死在此刻也不失为一种不错的结局吧，原本残留的迟疑在皇帝的目光下尽都散去，他禁不住弯起了嘴角。

一瞬间，皇帝的杀意中似乎流出一丝不解的神情，随即手腕上加重的力道让莱因哈特咬紧了下唇。

罗严塔尔双手握着皇帝纤细的手腕，硬生生地向两边拉开。

他曾听闻莱因哈特在肉搏战中的战绩不俗，应该频发的低烧消耗了体力，握着手中的力道与普通人相差无几，而罗严塔尔仍是正直壮年的勇士，在他这个年纪，武力的增长仍然在巅峰。

力量的差距带来一种诡异的悸动，罗严塔尔抓过对方的手腕翻过身，莱因哈特被他重新压回了床垫里。

璀璨的金发披散在枕间，皇帝恼怒地视线没有退缩。

“我的皇帝啊，您让臣十分为难。”黑发的叛臣苦笑着叹了口气，他的膝盖锁着皇帝挣动着的腿弯，单薄的胸膛被他压制着，炙热的呼吸也无可避免地绕上了少许。

“您若总是如此，臣是很难克制得住自己的。”

“你够了！”皇帝怒斥道。

身体相贴的地方有硬物擦过修长的双腿间，磨蹭般地贴紧了，莱因哈特苍色的眼眸被叛臣冒犯的动作激得瞪了过来，初雪般的面颊也瞬间染上了透明的薄红

“这是本能反应，臣毕竟也是个普通人。”

“朕可一直不知道你是如此无耻之人！”

“臣确实……”罗严塔尔露出了为难的笑意，他确实并非耽于情欲之人，贴上来的女子也多是扼杀时间的消遣，但是若他对着金发主君也是保持着如此肤浅的欲望，事情也不会发展到今日这般棘手的状态了。

莱因哈特指责的目光没有丝毫减弱，比起半年前在众将领面前审问他时的阴霾，却是清明而激烈。

——对目前僵持的状况丝毫没有任何帮助。

莱因哈特两天前才被他折腾到低烧，罗严塔尔也自认为还未禽兽到在这种情况下要强迫他的地步，但意图进攻的欲望在金发皇帝的怒气下变得更加明显，皇帝看起来十分想咬断自己的喉咙，只是稍微想象那种可能性，又引起了愈发膨胀的恶性循环。

罗严塔尔颇无奈，莱因哈特怒视着他的模样让他产生某种轻飘飘的错觉，金发年轻人实在可爱到令人不忍心打破的地步，随之而来，身体的欲望虽未减弱，却变得可以超越。

鼻尖擦过柔软的金发，罗严塔尔首先放松了压制的力道，把自己从皇帝身上挪开。

莱因哈特立刻翻身而起，他虽然愤怒，却还未丧失理智到再次使两人陷入肢体相贴的状态里去。

一种微妙的平衡弥漫在房内，罗严塔尔以臣子的姿态恭敬地向皇帝行了礼，退到了套房外间。

随后，再次允许进入套房的红发小侍从为莱因哈特送来了早餐，当然没有包括叛臣那一份。

罗严塔尔欣然地接受了小侍从恶狠狠的视线。忠心耿耿的艾密尔将早餐送到之后，就在守在了外屋和书房的通道间，尽力想要挡住罗严塔尔往里望的露骨视线。

看起来很想冲上来拼命，但显然又担心自己的举动让皇帝陷入危险中。

但他是否知道自己对他敬爱的皇帝陛下做了什么呢？

罗严塔尔忍不住恶劣地想。当然，早在莱因哈特造访新领土时，这类想法早就盘踞着罗严塔尔的心神了。

——在莱因哈特来访新领土的时候，不要让他回去，然后宣布大本营和宫廷迁到海尼森。

而这帝国中千千万万的士兵，要是知道这等大逆不道的事情，想必也如艾密尔一般要将自己千刀万剐吧。

即便如此，我也可以胜过任何人，他想。

这种古怪的自尊心再次激起了不该有的冲动，在冲动变得麻烦之前，罗严塔尔离开了困住皇帝的鸟笼。

——————

“陛下——”

听见物品跌落声音的艾密尔急忙进入书房，他看见冰冷的咖啡杯翻到在地上，黑棕色的液体散了一地。

金发的皇帝站在全息屏前，舰队行军的航线投射在书房的全息屏中，一堆报告散落在他脚边。

少年欲言又止的担心神态让莱因哈特回过神，美丽的金发年轻人闻言抬起了苍色的眼眸，凌厉目光如寒冰一般碰触到少年的面颊时，又忽然被柔和遮蔽起来。  
“别担心。”

莱因哈特秀丽的嘴唇露出一点笑意，他的语调甚至带着些许安慰，全息星辰的投影落在苍色的眼眸深处。

艾密尔连忙摇头，他忽然之间不知该怎么安慰自己敬爱的皇帝，慌乱霎时溢满了红发少年的眼睛。

莱因哈特见状抬起手，修长如玉的指尖拨弄着少年红色的额发，再次安慰道。

“陛下……”

无法帮助主君的羞愧让艾密尔沉下头，他十分不争气地擦了擦眼睛的泪水，又不敢让莱因哈特看到自己无能的样子。

“让你，缪拉，还有鲁兹他们陷入险境，是朕作为皇帝的失误。”金发皇帝的声音像是水晶的轻响，“朕会尽快找到对策。”

艾密尔倔强地点了点头，他快速收拾了书房，带着要守卫皇帝的坚定神色，回到了门外。


	3. 余烬3

余烬3

光速引擎扭动的重力场下发出微弱的嘶吼，巨型的金属宛如被秋风扫过的残叶，推着战舰在接近崩塌的边缘贯入空间。

空间跳跃结束了。

穹顶舷窗外巨大的恒星云陡然落入了莱因哈特苍色的眼眸内，浩瀚璀璨的星云如缀满宝石的曼丽薄纱，轻柔地围绕着一颗耀眼夺目的恒星。

北落师门是一颗相当年轻的恒星，环绕着她的行星系统已经稳定，可惜她并没有产生适宜人居住的星球。在她的穹界场周围环绕着薄纱状的星云，那是数亿年前行星碰撞而激起的尘埃环，从遥远的轨道看来缥缈如烟，但若靠近了，晶莹的宝石便是足以击毁任何舰队的危险小行星带。

莱因哈特不自觉地轻轻咬住圆润的指尖，他的目光仍然被炫目的恒星牢牢锁住

“重新计算。”

宛如宝石撞击的声音，皇帝抬起苍白的手，在虚拟面板上输入几个指示。

“战术模型重新构造，请稍等——”

量子模拟器发出机械的回答，穹状的舷窗顶忽然漆黑一片，接着全息战舰开始从两侧涌入空间，炮火交织成奇妙的阵型，对撞交错，几分钟后，多股对阵的舰队先后贯入，展开，又相互吞没。

跳跃的信息不断涌入穹状的空间内。

“计算完成，偏差5%以内，我方胜出，损毁率87%。”

皇帝仰头深吸了口气，恒星的光在苍色眼眸中沉下，纤长的睫毛半遮盖住冰蓝，他的视野脱离了星辰，转而陷入思绪中。

穹状的模拟空间再次恢复了安静，此时舱门处传来微小的滑动声。

罗严塔尔毫不意外地在模拟室找到了皇帝金色的身影，微光构建起的虚拟舰队安静地漂浮在暗夜里，仍然保持着撞击焚毁的模样。本该化为宇宙尘埃的细小点光辉映着舷窗外的星辰，仿佛也学起了星云的模样，编织起轻薄的白纱，将金色的皇帝环在其中。

“您果然注意到了。”

在皇帝身后站定，罗严塔尔开口道。

莱因哈特没有回头，他凝视着穹顶上投射出如繁复花窗般的航道。

“你走的航线，并不在费沙的记录中。”

罗严塔尔不自觉地露出了赞赏的笑意。连接恒星的航线脉络如千张层层叠叠的蛛网，无法连接航路局的资料，皇帝是依靠直觉洞察到的吗？

“两年前，我军进攻自由行星同盟，当时军备运输舰队持续地受到杨威利的攻击，我们无法防备也追踪不到他的踪影，他所使用的，就是您眼前的航道。”

黑发的元帅交叉着手臂，异色双瞳泛着傲气的神采。

——无法追踪也无法防御，大概率是因为费沙记录的同盟行星航线图并不完整。罗严塔尔调任新总督后，首先着手将缺少的地方全部探寻打通，毕竟他当时可是将从费沙来的进攻当成预设演练的情况。

相比起来，米达麦亚奉命在费沙建造的巨型防御要塞，怕是要浪费了。

想起米达麦亚时，罗严塔尔打从心里感到巨大的亏欠和歉意，他的所作所为一定会让好友非常苦恼，但他也仅仅能感到抱歉了。

如今棋盘上本该横扫战场的白色皇后已经到了自己手里，其余的，无论城堡、骑士和士兵再如何坚固精妙的布阵，均已丧失了意义。

“当时，杨威利没有足够的兵力。”

莱因哈特转身，苍色冰川所凝结的火焰如今在冰层下涌动起，战意穿过战舰的残骸贯穿空气，仿佛烧穿了空气，他们的视线相撞在一起。

像极了三年前的那一幕，只是当日主君唇边有着冰冷的浅笑，如今的情况却已经完全不同了。

“你无法获胜，朕不会成为你的傀儡。”

随即，皇帝的目光被浅浅的睫影半掩住，漂浮的残骸落在他的眼眸里。

“说得没错，我的皇帝。”罗严塔尔点头。他知道莱因哈特是在陈述一个事实，这并非挑衅而是理性思考的结果。他麾下的军队是为黄金狮子旗而战，当皇帝出现在他们面前的那一刻，无论自己有什么理由，士兵们也绝不会背叛皇帝。

他现在所做的，不过是暂时把莱因哈特藏起来而已。

当时间拖长，米达麦亚，毕典菲尔特，瓦列当然会要出兵讨伐自己，到了那时候，自己的说辞是什么呢？而无论是什么，士兵和将官们将会陷入无法辨别真伪的混乱，战事也会变得十分复杂。

到那时，士兵们见不到自己的皇帝，而再没有为之而战的存在，这样的战斗最终只会成为无谓的消耗。

所以皇帝想找出对策来吧，看向周围漂浮四散的，化为废铁的战舰，一种莫名的快意吹拂过罗严塔尔的胸膛。

“或许臣最终无法获胜，但臣也不是轻易认输之人。”罗严塔尔轻笑着，声音低沉，“我的皇帝啊，您可有后悔给臣的权力过大？”

一瞬间，愤怒的情绪掠过金发年轻人优美的眉间，皇帝捏紧了手心，白皙的面颊上露出少年人一般的倔强神情。

“在此事上，朕没有做错。”莱因哈特的神色沉着，苍色的眼眸却不再看向罗严塔尔 ，“朕是按照你的能力和气度给了你这个位置，至于你为何要反叛——”

皇帝没有再说下去。

莱因哈特是否追溯了他们按照君臣之礼相处的过去呢？

罗严塔尔猜测着，或许金发皇帝试图在其中找出问题的症结点，却又失败了。 但是此刻的想象让罗严塔尔的喉咙干渴起来，三年的千个日夜，虚无和饥渴交错而生，如细小群虫钻入心脏，又再度延伸到指尖上。

“臣，有方法可以避免这些无谓的死亡。”

罗严塔尔向前走去，他越过舰队的碎片，要塞的残骸，高大的身影站立在金发皇帝面前。

莱因哈特警觉地看着他，并没有贸然攻击。

清秀的金发年轻人穿着简单的白色衬衫，不似高位者平日穿着的黑色军服，以及威武宽大的披风。虽然皇帝的少年意气时常令罗严塔尔苦笑，但莱因哈特确实是一个非常冷静的战略家，看起来他并不打算配合罗严塔尔演这出君臣颠倒的荒谬戏剧。

“或许再过些日子，臣会护送您回到费沙。”

罗严塔尔感叹着，他的语气忽然变得出奇的轻松，像卸下来些许重担，他抬起手，指尖碰触到皇帝柔软的金发。

莱因哈特挑起眉，一道银光擦过罗严塔尔的眼角，侧首闪过时激起的劲风擦过脸颊，皇帝速度比起那日凌厉凶狠许多，看来体力确实恢复了不少。

罗严塔尔饶有兴致的抓住年轻人纤细的手腕，莱因哈特的背部撞在舷窗上。

他们之间的吻充满了血的气息，或者根本不能称之为亲吻，只是把嘴唇撞在一起而已，金发的年轻人仍然不得要领，他想咬对方时被经验老道的猎手抓了空隙，罗严塔尔顺势锁着他的优美的下巴，将之演变为一个皇帝无法招架的侵略行为。

“为什么你要做这种事情！”

莱因哈特真是气坏了，初雪面颊上晕着薄红，秀丽的嘴唇也沾着薄薄的水光，他用尽力气，在叛臣的压制下，金色的长发颤动着。

罗严塔尔苦笑，手中的力气却一点也没放松，“我的皇帝啊，您不该给臣反叛的机会。”

“混蛋！”皇帝苍色的眼眸狠狠地瞪了过来，“就算朕识人不清，你也差不多该有个限度！”

“毕竟臣确实是没有智慧的愚人啊。”

“你！难道你也是如此强迫那些女士！”

罗严塔尔一愣，讽刺般的笑意从他嘴角消失了，他叹了口气。

“我的皇帝啊，臣当然没有如此不堪。”

叛臣异色的双瞳里透出深沉的色泽，将金色的皇帝牢牢锁住在其中。

“我只是对您——”

他的语言拖长了，却没有说下去。

————————

罗严塔尔没有让莱因哈特的双膝落在地面上。

他双手捧着皇帝苍白圆润的膝盖，向上轻提，莱因哈特瞬间失了平衡，黑色绑带缚住的白皙手腕抵在罗严塔尔的胸膛上。

叛臣毫不留情地顶弄到更深的地方，皇帝如雪般白皙的身体被颠簸着起伏，一阵阵细小的喘息满溢出来。

也不知道什么时候，一股清甜的酒香溢满了模拟室，罗严塔尔不想莱因哈特受伤，他略带歉意地轻吻着年轻人柔软的金色发顶——通常这类普通玩具没有催情的功能，但显然把这个纪念品塞给他的情人另有打算，当然，时至今日他也想不起来那名费沙女子的模样了。

莱因哈特咬着嘴唇，白色的衬衫凌乱地被解到一半，珍珠扣挂在被吮吻到微红的乳尖旁，好像装饰上去的珠宝。皇帝苍色眼眸中凌厉的色泽在晃动中被打散了许多，湿润的双眼在喘息的间隙不甘地瞪了过来。

“我的皇帝啊——”

罗严塔尔叹息般握着他的膝盖，向上顶去，吞下他的柔软之处被迫随着他的动作起伏。

柔韧的身躯被叛臣摇晃着，像承受风雨的玫瑰的花枝一般，莱因哈特似乎铁了心不出声，但粘稠的水声却在罗严塔尔有意的顶弄下变得清晰起来。

“我的皇帝啊，骑着臣的感觉如何？比起其他人好吗？”

叛臣恶劣低沉的声音掠过耳畔，激起一阵战栗，等莱因哈特反应过来对方的话语时，如酒般的浅红略过了初雪的面颊。

“混蛋——呜！”

膝盖被朝后拉开，身体的重量让柔软的入口被迫深深吃下昂扬的凶器，内里被几下顶开了，一阵猛烈的收缩伴随着强烈的感官，苍冰色的眼眸一下被溢出的泪水给浸润了。

罗严塔尔此刻显得毫不留情，他愈发猛烈的向上攻占，莱因哈特金发的长发随着他的动作荡出波浪般的微光，白皙的身体根本无处着力，想要合拢的膝盖落在掌心里，随即又被往上送，捣入身体的凶器一下一下地向内压榨，酒香越发浓烈起来。

金发皇帝无法强烈的攻击下支撑多久，随着一声甜腻的呜咽，白色的花液被撞了出来。

罗严塔尔随即也闷哼一声，他半抬起身，凶器更深地压了进去，他放开莱因哈特的颤抖的膝盖，顺势捧起皇帝的脸颊，在高点来临时吻去了对方眼角的泪水。  
没等莱因哈特喘息，罗严塔尔转而捧着他小巧圆润的臀部，保持着插入的姿势将年轻纤细的皇帝抱了起来。

“啊啊……”

主君过于单薄的背部靠在自己的手臂里，修长的大腿被迫打开，优美的腿弯几乎要挂在叛臣的肩膀上。莱因哈特无法承受如此羞耻的姿势，他被绑着的双手奋力地推着罗严塔尔的胸膛，颤抖的双腿还无法使力，而柔软的内里却违背意愿地紧咬着对方。

黑暗的模拟室里，破碎的模拟战舰和要塞已经消失，量子模拟器恢复到默认的状态，数万艘威武的帝国战舰整齐有序地充斥在空间，等待着下一轮命令。

“不要！别在这里——”

苍冰色的眼眸映出无数舰影，金发的皇帝忽然全身颤抖。

“在房间里就可以了吗？”

罗严塔尔轻笑着，他转头看向虚拟的大军。猛烈的心悸再次撞入他的心脏中，埋在莱因哈特体内的武器坚硬到发疼的地步。

黑发的叛臣抱着皇帝转过身，他愈发用力地抱紧了怀里的身躯，异色的双瞳正对着虚拟大军。

舷窗外的星光愈发醒目，舰队正在接近恒星，围绕着恒星的尘埃圈铺散开来。

莱因哈特苍冰色的眼眸被恒星的光芒覆盖，高点的余韵还抓着他，被抱起的失重感伴随着失控的感官，年轻的皇帝刹那间竟不知身在何处。

“我的皇帝啊，这一切都是臣强迫了你。”叛臣的饱含热量的声音擦过从耳畔，向全身延伸过去，体内再度涌起的热潮让皇帝失了判断，落在脑海中的言语无法转化为文字的信息。

罗严塔尔安抚一般地吻了吻着皇帝颤抖的金发，说道，“所以，不要担心。”

——————————

贝根格伦上将的通讯请求被接通时，正是宇宙标准时的深夜。

新领土总督所亲自率领的精锐三个舰队即将在36个小时后到达海尼森，贝根格伦必须在之前确定好对接的情况。同时作为下属，他也想知道皇帝的情况和上司的计划。

除了召集医疗队以外，罗严塔尔并没有提及皇帝莱因哈特的情况，这令贝根格伦心里免不了忐忑不安。

超光速视频传来了画面，上司穿着轻松的便服，正坐在房间内，看起来是休息的时段。

贝根格伦行了军礼，“阁下，深夜打扰您了。”

罗严塔尔轻笑着摇头，“我会护送皇帝陛下按照原地计划入港，你那边有任何异状吗？”

“一切正常。”贝根格伦回答，上司的神态看起来很轻松，贝根格伦松了口气，或许这位桀骜不驯的上司总算向皇帝厘清了反叛的误会吧。

“另外，乌鲁瓦希事件的调查——”

贝根格伦正说到一半，一声清响从内室传来，罗严塔尔自然也注意到了，他立刻起身返回内室。

还在通讯中的贝根格伦诧异地看着空荡荡的书房，连通的内室隐藏在一堵隔断墙后。

打翻的水瓶滚到了床脚，金发皇帝撑起身，细长的手指探向床边的自动储用柜。  
罗严塔尔赶忙扶起他的肩膀，让莱因哈特可以靠在他的肩膀上。

莱因哈特在睡前就有些低烧，半夜醒来可能也是烧得迷糊了，他没有抵抗地将额头靠在罗严塔尔的肩膀上，丰盈的金发像瀑布般半遮住他微红的面颊。

罗严塔尔拨开他的长发，又把水瓶递给他。皇帝接过来，小口小口地喝了起来。  
罗严塔尔抚过他白皙光洁的额头，掌心中传来不正常的热度。罗严塔尔皱起眉，他滑开床前的通讯器，打算把医生叫过来。

“不要叫医生……”

莱因哈特按着他的手腕命令道，轻柔的力气就像被家猫挥了一下。

“您生病了。”

“朕不想看医生，再说也没有什么用。”年轻的皇帝摇了摇头,虽然动作虚弱，却像个任性的少年一样。

但是某种程度上，莱因哈特也没有说错。

罗严塔尔无奈安抚道，”好吧，我们不叫医生过来，但是总可以问问医生该怎么办吧？”

这回皇帝没有说话，只是抱着水瓶，半垂着睫毛，安静地靠在罗严塔尔的肩膀上。

罗严塔尔简单地问了医生的意见，医生建议先对症退烧，如果不想吃药，也可以先使用物理降温，等温度降下来再观察。

罗严塔尔按照医嘱，从药箱里取出了退烧环，他拨开皇帝厚重的金发，将白色的退烧环绕在皇帝纤细的颈上，小心地贴了起来。

搭扣的部分发出宝石般的苍色光芒，退烧环释放的离子和冷循环会顺着皮肤达到头部和四肢。罗严塔尔把金发皇帝抱在怀里，约莫过了半个小时，白颈上微凉的搭扣逐渐黯淡，他伸手摸了摸莱因哈特的额头，虽然还是有些低烧，但是高热已经褪了下去。

皇帝苍冰色的眼眸似乎清明了少许，也就不愿意靠在叛臣肩膀上，他推了推罗严塔尔，想从对方怀里挣出来。

罗严塔尔也不在意，他扶着莱因哈特重新躺回床上，莱因哈特抓着被单，疲惫地闭上了眼睛。

黑发的元帅松了口气，大约过了五分钟，他猛然想起还未切断的超光速通讯。

贝根格伦等了四十分钟，终于看到上司重新出现在视讯里。

罗严塔尔看起来略显歉意，但没有解释。贝根格伦也不敢问，他听到一些无法辨识的，模糊不清的声音。罗严塔尔虽然在情感方面风流不羁，但他绝不会带着女人上军舰来寻欢作乐，这是贝根格伦可以肯定的。

可是，那究竟是——？

“如这次事件，意图暗杀皇帝的力量仍然还在。”罗严塔尔打断了下属的猜想，“加强防备是应该的，同时挑选跟随我们在战场上的亲信，摸清他们的底细。”

“是，阁下。”

贝根格伦领了命令，正当他犹豫着再次开口时，视讯被切断了。


End file.
